


Standing on Formality [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sort Of, Terms of Enderment, giving you emotions about the emotions behind words, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar is a man of many words, but he always makes sure to choose them carefully, especially when speaking to his partners.[A recording of a fic by HowShouldIKnowboutLife]
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun Al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Standing on Formality [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standing on Formality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194318) by [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife). 



> I have many feelings about this series and I love every single one of the characters in it and... I might be in the middle of a podfic spiral here... Podfarr is going strong.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Standing%20on%20Formality.mp3) | **Size:** 1.73 MB | **Duration:** 2:22min

  
---|---


End file.
